This invention relates to innovations and improvements in known devices for spreading cotter pins when they are driven in place in various applications, particularly those connected with the railroad industry. The improvements comprise incorporating safety lock features on the prior or known cotter pin spreading devices whereby when the cotter pins are driven in place, the driven cotter pins become locked in place. The locking features of the present invention may be either automatically implemented and transformed into their locking condition during the act of driving cotter pins in place or may be of the type which requires a separate bending step to bring about the locking relationship with a cotter pin that has already been installed or driven in place.
The cotter pin spreader devices with locking features of the present invention not only serve to lock cotter pins in place after they have been driven or installed, but also serve to facilitate the proper installation or insertion of cotter pins and prevent improper insertion or installation.
The object of the invention, generally stated, is the provision of new and improved cotter pin spreader devices with locking means for locking cotter pins securely in their driven or installed condition.
An important object of the invention is the provision of new and improved cotter pin spreader devices that incorporate locking means which are automatically transformed into their cotter pin locking condition during the act of driving the cotter pins into place.
Certain other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon obtaining a complete understanding of the nature and scope of the invention on reference to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein:
FIG. 1 is a fragmentary perspective view showing a cotter pin spreader device of the prior art in its installed condition;
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing in its installed condition a cotter pin spreader device incorporating a locking feature or locking means and forming one embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 3 is a top plan view of the cotter pin spreader and locking device as shown in FIG. 2;
FIG. 4 is a top plan view corresponding to FIG. 3 but showing the condition of the cotter pin spreader and locking device after a cotter pin has been inserted but before it has been driven so as to become spread and locked in place as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3;
FIG. 5 is a sectional view taken on line 5--5 of FIG. 3 with the cotter pin being shown in elevation;
FIG. 6 is a sectional view taken on line 6--6 of FIG. 4 but showing the cotter pin partially inserted into place;
FIG. 7 is a sectional view similar to FIG. 6 but showing the cotter pin rotated 90.degree. from its orientation in FIG. 6 into an incorrect position in which it cannot be inserted into place;
FIG. 8 is a top plan view of a second embodiment of the invention showing a modified cotter pin spreader and locking device of the invention in place over a pin or bolt with an undriven cotter pin inserted in place and ready to be driven;
FIG. 9 is a sectional view taken on line 9--9 of FIG. 8 but showing the cotter pin in the process of being inserted;
FIG. 10 is a sectional view similar to FIG. 10 but showing the cotter pin rotated 90.degree. into an incorrect position from which it cannot be inserted;
FIG. 11 is a top plan view corresponding to FIG. 8 but showing the condition of the cotter pin and the cotter pin spreading and locking device after the cotter pin has been driven and locked into place;
FIG. 12 is a sectional view taken on line 12--12 of FIG. 11;
FIG. 13 is a plan view showing a third embodiment of the invention after it has been locked in place on a cotter pin with the cotter pin shown in the spread condition inserted through an aperture in a pin or bolt;
FIG. 14 is an elevational view taken on line 14--14 of FIG. 13;
FIG. 15 is a sectional view taken on line 15--15 of FIG. 13 with the locking tab turned up;
FIG. 16 is a sectional view corresponding to FIG. 15 but showing the condition of the cotter pin spreader and locking device after the cotter pin has been inserted and spread but before a locking tab has been bent over into its locking position as shown in FIGS. 13, 14 and 15; and
FIG. 17 is an end elevational view taken on line 17--17 of FIG. 16 without the cotter pin being shown.